I'm Pretty Sure I Like It, A Lot
by clarksonwriter17
Summary: She doesn't see him all night until they present one after another. He waits backstage for her because she wants to make sure he's alright after the whole Miley thing. Fluffiness ensues, /Raura fic based off of the TCA's (yeah I'm just a little late.) Drabble.


**So here is a Raura fic based off TCA with Laura comforting Ross after the Miley thing and Ross being jealous and making comments about the see through parts of her dress and just some fluffy Raura ideas I got from the Raura tag. I originally posted this on Tumblr so some of you may have read this before!**

* * *

She stands off to the side with the guys from Emblem3, who are talking animatedly amongst themselves, as she strains her neck trying to see Ross and Maia on stage.

She thinks all hope is lost when she finally sees that mop of bright blonde hair and she smiles.

"Oh look guys. Miss Ally is smiling at her Austin." She hears one of the guys say. She blushes, but continues to watch as he stands on stage with Maia.

They talk about music, and she can almost _feel_ Ross itching to say something about R5 because they have a new single coming out in almost a week, but he doesn't because then they announce that Miley won the award and she frowns a little because truthfully, she liked Treasure way more than We Can't Stop.

She sees that Ross is holding the surfboard and her smile grows because just the other day he was telling her just how badly he wanted to hold one of those, when Miley comes up and at first ignores the award and right as Ross is shifting behind her to stand with everyone else, she turns to him.

"Gimme my board!" She snaps before snatching it out of his hands, causing Ross to quickly run over behind Maia.

Laura frowns and if Miley hadn't been one of her TV role models growing up_ (because let's face it, who didn't love her in Hannah Montana?),_ she would have had a few choice words for the girl who had managed to scare her best friend.

Ross turns towards the wings to see if she's there as Miley starts her speech and when he spots her, Laura motions for him to wait on the other side as she sees him tremble just a little.

He nods and then hurries back to the mic because Miley's leaving before she should be_ (even though she doesn't know that and Laura truthfully doesn't mind)_, and Laura turns back towards the guys behind her.

All three of them are smiling at her suspiciously and she smiled back at them cautiously.

"Hi again!" She exclaims, the smile on her face full of precaution.

"So you and the Lynch boy. What's going on there?" Drew asks and there's a teasing glint in his eye.

Laura rolled her eyes and turned so she was halfway between the stage and the guys.

"Nothing is going on between me and Ross. He's just my best friend is all."

Wesley smiles as Ross, Maia and everyone else walk to the other side of the stage.

She wonders briefly for a moment if they'll allow Ross to stay backstage but then she's gently pushed towards the stage by one of the guys and she forgets about it as she hears them announce her playing Ally in Austin and Ally.

She wonders for a minute why they didn't say Ross was also in Austin and Ally but then the crowd screams and she forgets momentarily.

They announce that Bruno Mars is the winner and she gets so hopeful because oh my God she's about to meet her idol_ (and get to rub it in Ross's face on top of everything else)_, when she realizes that Bruno is on tour and she and Emblem3 are quickly ushered back to the side where Ross had just disappeared to.

She glances around and when she doesn't see Ross, gets ready to go back to her seat, when a hand grabs her wrist and yanks her over to them.

She stumbles as she hits Ross's chest, his whiskey colored eyes looking down at her.

They stand in a small crevice in between two large crate like things and it's like no one notices them.

"Are you okay?" She asks, leaning against him so no one will notice they're there.

"Not gonna lie, she scared me just a tiny bit." She smiles at him, a hint of a giggle about to come on apparent in it as she pets the side of his head like she did in that episode nearly a year ago._ (Had it really been that long?)_

His eyes scan her body because this is the first time they've seen each other all night and when his eyes scan past the see-through part of her dress, his eyes widen and she blushes.

"Is the Disney star going a little more risque?" He teases and Laura goes to pull away when he pulls her in tighter.

"I'm just kidding Laur. I like it. I like the whole thing, right down to your hair." She smiles.

"Thanks Ross. Are you sure you're okay?" She asks, rubbing his arm. He shrugs.

"It's not the worst thing that's ever happened to me on TV." She shrugs, figuring that he must mean something from a different awards show or the movie or their show.

He grabs her hand and lightly shifts her off of his chest so he can lead her out of the crevice.

"Let me walk you back to your seat. I haven't seen you all night and the show is almost over." Laura shrugs.

"You're mostly here for R5. I understand." Ross shrugged and stepped closer to her, their hands brushing against the other's leg.

"Yeah but you're my best friend and they didn't even mention I was on Austin and Ally so I think five minutes with you wouldn't kill anyone." She blushes and sets her head lightly on his shoulder.

They're halfway back to Laura's seat when Ross cleared his throat.

"One of those guys were checking you out when you were presenting." He blurts out. Laura lifted her head.

"What!?" She exclaimed, her voice filled with laughter.

"When you were presenting. One of the guys were checking you out." Laura smiled to herself.

So he had saw the fact that another guy_ (another really hot guy)_, had been checking her out._ (On live national television but hey, who was complaining?)_

"Well I wouldn't worry. There's this other guy who I've had my eye on." She glanced up at him and she saw that the tips of his ears had turned red and she giggled to herself.

They made it back to Laura's seat, which was a few rows behind his, their fingers still interlocked when Ross leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Ross saw a flash but dismissed it as he felt Laura's cheeks flush.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow Laur." He let go of her hand and bounded down the stairs where his siblings all watched, wolf whistles flying from his brothers mouths.

Laura's mom tugged her down next to her as Laura still smiled down at Ross, who had turned around to look at her, the tips of his ears flaming now.

"What was that all about?" Ellen asked as Riker lightly hit Ross's chest, causing him to turn around.

Laura smiled.

"I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure I like it." Ross sneaked a glance at her one more time and Laura sunk back against her seat.

"I'm pretty sure I really like it."


End file.
